Enitan
Enitan is a rōnin samurai who previously worked as a mercenary on behalf of the World Government before betraying them, beheading an official as part of his resignation. Raised in Wano Country but born elsewhere within the Grand Line - ending up there as a castaway from a shipwreck - Enitan trained in Kenjutsu since a child and has ascended to notoriety due to his skill and ruthlessness - having slain many including his own master. After taking countless amounts of lives he became known as the Afro Reaper (アフロかりて, Afurokarite) because of his distinctive hairstyle and lack of emotion in regards to killing. In Wano Country he is the current champion of the Nishihara Province despite his absence. After leaving Wano Country Enitan began traveling throughout the Grand Line in search of powerful opponents. Not only does he search for a formidable challenge to fulfill his thrill for battle, but Enitan is seeking retribution against himself for his mercilessness. He desires nothing more than to die the way he has lived and that is by the sword. At times he questions his own wishes as he isn't certain that he would be deserving of a honorable death. Appearance Enitan is a man whose characteristics make him easily identifiable. Besides his tall and lanky stature, Enitan can be easily spotted by the abnormally large afro that mounts his head. It has been speculated that Enitan's measured height of 7'2" is not entirely accurate because of his thick hair which certainly adds several inches, a height of 6'8" (203 cm) being more plausible. Nevertheless, he upholds an imposing figure mostly because of his sternly fixed facial expression. The dark skinned man has narrow dark brown eyes lined with bushy brows that dagger those who have the misfortune of meeting him. Enhancing his adamant vibe is his filled lips which are usually tightly held together out of solitude. Further detailing his face and emphasizing his frame is his definite bone structure especially within his face, his cheek bones being highly visible. Enitan's ears are prominent and protrude so far outward that can be seen within the clutches of his hair. Extending down the sides of his head are bushy sideburns which do not connect to any beard as Enitan prefers to remain shaved despite allowing the rest of his hair to grow freely. Reflecting his upbringing within Wano Country, Enitan's attire is befitting of a typical samurai. On his torso he dons a tattered white kimono while his leg wear consists of gray hakama, both of which are tattered from years of wear and tear. On his feet geta - elevated wooden sandals which are customary to samurai of Wano Country - can be found. Similar to his sword, Enitan considers his outfit to be sacred to him as it is a reflection of not only his past but the sins he committed as well. The most coveted article of Enitan's attire would have to be the white headband wrapped around his head - the spoils of having slain his own master. Within the province of Wano Country where he resided, the headband had become synonymous with fighting capability for those who were known to wear it were regarded as elite swordsmen. At eighteen Enitan cut down his own master in battle to obtain the headband and the status he gathered with it. Emblazoned on the cloth's center is a red circle which is representative of Wano Country as its national crest. On the hedges are markings which display the number one as a reference to the status of the headband's wearer. As a child Enitan looked significantly different than as an adult due to lacking afro and a different attire. His diet lacking proper nutrition, he was a small and frail boy. His hair was worn much shorter at a manageable middle length and its curliness was prevalent. Without his excess hair the full width of his forehead was revealed. Upon his arrival in Wano Country he wore the clothes of a foreigner. Once he realized that he was stranded he assimilated in the dominant culture and acquired new clothes through theft. As a child his usual attire consisted of a purple kimono held together by a light sash. Instead of geta he wore zōri. Personality Enitan's experiences throughout life have transformed him from a naive child into a cynical and lonely man. During his youth he was as innocent as any other child. He had hopes and dreams that did not include cutting down others but this changed as he became adjusted to a harsher environment. He was once compassionate and afraid to harm others including those who threatened him. But, as he was small and weak his age, he was prone to fear and would lash back when in danger. Taking a life for the first time was the catalyst for his change. Even though he killed the man on accident he understood that his size didn't matter and that he could do harm if his will to survive was strong enough. As he became threatened by criminals on a daily basis, Enitan farmed his will to survive until he became a will to kill. He robbed for food and clothing as everyone else around him did also. Gradually his innocence slipped away with only a hardened delinquent remaining. Self-importance is the way of life that Enitan is accustomed to. With his parents having perished in the shipwreck that trapped him on Wano Country, he had to adjust to being alone in an unfamiliar land where he did not fit in. Enitan deemed every person he encountered as a potential threat - a result of having been hurt so many times that he developed a strong distrust. His compassion diminished till he barely had any left. As his former self died he lost the capability to distinguish between a friend and a foe. This eventually led to Enitan becoming the same sort of person who used to haunt him. He went on to commit atrocities that appalled even him but without a sense of guilt to punish him he failed to care. He justified his slaying with his survival of the fittest outlook and looked at battle as something he did not want to do but rather as a necessity. Whether or not Enitan has the capacity to change is in determinant. While he often expresses himself as a living weapon he still possesses qualities that give hope of redemption. Though he doesn't mean he won't take them out like any other enemy, he has an unwillingness to harm small children and will consciously take restraints to protect them from himself. As he is not a hero by a means, Enitan will seldom if ever go out of his way to save a child or any other life for that matter. He has only ever lived for himself and prefers to die that way. That being said he has before been persuaded to take heroic action - oddly by his blood thirst. In situations were an individual is targeting the life of someone innocent, Enitan can be found in the role of a defender only if he desires to slay the scoundrel. If he considers the person not even worth his time then he will leave their target to perish at their behest without remorse. A passion for battle has been both Enitan's driving force and his penultimate drawback. If he becomes too enthralled with a fight he runs the risk of throwing all caution to the wind. This should not be seen as him blacking out or losing control for in reality it is his true nature awakening in full. Engaging strong opponents is the only way for Enitan to justify his worth. When he declines from his peak then Enitan yearns that his life must also come to a close. An accepting warrior, he has already come to the conclusion that he only fate suitable for someone who kills as he does is to be killed also. It was after he killed his own master - the man who practically raised him as a son - that he adopted this resolve. While he had killed few before it was the first time he had ever slain anyone he was close to caring about and it drove him mad. The lives he had taken before meant nothing to him but the life of his master was different. If he could hurt those who actually cared for him then what kind of person was he? It was a question that he didn't and still doesn't have the answer to so he seeks it without admittance. History Because of a head injury he sustained during the shipwreck that brought him to Wano Country, Enitan doesn't remember much about his life before nor does he care to. There are still some vague memories that remain. Upon awakening on the beaches of the Wano coast, Enitan was able to recollect basic facts such as his name and a brief idea of where he came from but the details remained out of reach. All Enitan knew about his homeland was that it was a Summer Island and there was a massive city surrounded by a large stone wall. Enitan could also scrub together the faces of his parents and a cryptic memory of the woman he believed to be his mother humming a soft tune while holding him in her arms. Whether or not he had any siblings escaped him and he didn't care to dwell on it for it no longer mattered. He knew from the moment he saw the debris of the crash that it would be a long while before he ever left the new and mysterious place he had washed up on. He gave up completely when he learned that he was the sole survivor of the shipwreck. Due to Wano Country's reclusive attitude towards the outside world it was only natural that Enitan would not be accepted for he was a foreigner. At the time of his arrival into the country he was no older than ten and was frightened, hurt, and hungry. The denizens of Wano Country were startled by the presence of a foreigner within their land and once word got around, Enitan found himself hunted as warrior carrying swords were sent to capture and even kill him if necessary. The first time Enitan ever laid eyes on a samurai he was surrounded with little hope of escape. It was thanks to the help of other children that he was able to get away for they threw rocks at the samurai to get his attention. Desperate to save his life, Enitan slipped away into the shadows with the close encounter hanging in the back of his mind. The emotions he had about the encounter with the samurai in hindsight were surprisingly mixed. While he was well aware that they could've easily taken his life, Enitan was also fascinated by the swords they carried. In order to thrive Enitan found himself straggling from town to town in search of food and water. The clothes he arrived to Wano Country in quickly became unwearable as he had grown quite a bit since then and they had been shredded. Of all the major thefts he committed for the sake of living, there was one that Enitan considers to be of utmost importance. He took his first kimono from the home of a family while they were away and it became his first connection to Wano Country. Wherever he went he was still met with hostility by natives but to a lesser degree now that he possessed an element of familiarity. Unfortunately, as he was nothing more than a frail child without any means of protection, there were those who sought to take advantage of him. Enitan didn't have much to take but whatever little he came across there always seemed to be someone waiting to take it from him. The turbulent Nishihara Province was a cesspool of lawlessness as criminals of all tiers vied it out for supremacy. As there was no way to fully establish order, the strength of the gangs within Nishihara being too overwhelming, the noble warriors of the province did what they could to protect civilians from harm. Enitan fell victim to the violent climate of Nishihara slums on several occasions as his vulnerability drew muggers. He was the foreigner that wasn't worth protecting so he was thought to be easy pickings. Alas, a victim can only be pushed so far until they finally decide to strike back. Trapped again within an alley after getting caught swiping food from the plate of a local thug, it looked as if the curtains were about to close for Enitan. One of the goons lunged at him with a sword. To Enitan it was as if the most proficient swordsman in the province had swiped his blade at him. In reality the thug had little skill which became openly evident after Enitan luckily dodged his attack and caused his blade to get lodged into a crate. Seizing his opportunity, Enitan yanked the sword out before the goon could grab it and slashed him across the stomach. As their friend lay dying in the alley the remainder of the goons took off running leaving him behind and his sword in the hands of a minor. Frightened by his sudden retaliation, Enitan heeded the man's request to put him out of his misery. When the body was found Enitan was immediately blamed by the locals for the "murder" and was forced to vacate the town. He returned to the countryside as a loner without anyone to protect him. He was no longer vulnerable for he now bore a lifeline. Enitan hadn't the least bit of talent or training to compete with the samurai of Nishihara but he had two things working for him - his youth and with it his learning potential. He was free to practice with the sword without any restraint. Enitan was terrible at first but after chopping up the next group of bandits that tried to rob him, he discovered his passion. Not only did he feel safe with a sword but he felt powerful. He got hungrier and hungrier each day he walked with the sword and strove to feed his appetite. However, food was not the only nourishment he pursued. Extensive observation of samurai taught Enitan that it wasn't abnormal for them to carry multiple swords. Having yet to quite develop an understanding of swordsmanship on a professional level, Enitan interpreted the ownership of additional swords as an indicator of one's strength. He thought that by having at least a second sword he could intimidate shopkeepers easily. Blocking his path was a barrier that had stalled his life many instances before - money. Enitan learned that swords were expensive and not just anybody was permitted to purchase one from certain vendors, especially an obvious foreigner such as he. His craving for a second blade was powerful and he did not let his lack of funding or status prevent him from getting what he wanted - no, what he needed. In what was perhaps the most reckless decision he ever made in his life, Enitan decided to steal the sword of a samurai. He wasn't stupid enough to just walk up to one directly and swipe his blade. Enitan planned to creep up from behind and slip the sword out of its sheath. Never mind how he would carry it away. All that mattered was getting what he coveted. In Nishihara swords were the difference between life and death and Enitan refused to stay disadvantaged any longer. The boy was lucky to find a careless vagabond napping by a stream. As quietly possible, Enitan tiptoed over to the lazy but deadly man and grabbed one of his swords. In preparing to take off with his loot he heard something surge towards him. With a clash of metal he opened his eyes to see that he managed to block the surprise lunge from the vagabond with his stolen sword. They were both shocked, Enitan more than the samurai who was mildly impressed that a boy was able to display such precision at a young age. Enitan didn't know it at that moment that their clash would mark the opening of a new chapter for him. He expected to be cut down by the vagabond but instead the swordsman sheathed his extra weapon and snatched back the other that was stolen. He then reached out to Enitan and gave him a offer that he could not refuse - literally because the man promised to finish what he started if he did. Enitan was taken under the wing of the lone samurai, his name Toshimasu, as his sole disciple. Soon Enitan would learn that his master was not just any among Wano Country's many samurai, but a legendary figure. The white headband Toshimasu wore on his forehead earned him immediate respect whenever commoners saw it. The headband also attracted a lot of attention from challengers as the student-master pair were ambushed by those who aspired to take it for themselves. Enitan, wondering why the headband was so popular, inquired to his master its history. Reluctantly, Toshimasu informed Enitan that the headband had become attributed to him as he wore it during all of his battles. Those who valued Toshimasu's strength wished to take his headband because it speak volumes about their own proficiency. Toshimasu also revealed that he had become the current champion of the province by defeating the previous. As the story flowed through Enitan's ears, a gear started to turn within his head. Toshimasu and Enitan didn't just trek through Nishimura as if they were tourists sightseeing. As they went from town to town, Enitan watching as Toshimasu bested opponent and opponent, the disciple was subjected to a harsh training regimen. Having pointed out numerous holes in the premature fighting methods of Enitan, Toshimasu forced the boy to rigorously correct these mistakes in the fundamentals before even thinking about teaching him new techniques. Enitan spent months just practicing footwork alone before Toshimasu decided that he was ready to learn basic slashing techniques. When Enitan had grasped the fundamentals to a passable point,Toshimasu decided to give him a test before moving forward in his training. To graduate to the next level in his training Enitan would have to spend an entire night alone in a forest. The test was harder than what Enitan expected to be but lasted until sunrise before falling unconscious. That is not to say the night did not go without incident. As Enitan vehemently resisted whatever the forest threw at him, a entity emerged from the shadows that he was not prepared to handle. To this day Enitan cannot figure out if whether the figure that enticed him that night in the forest was merely an illusion or a real flesh and bone being. The entity was shrouded in mystery. Enitan could not identify its name, gender, or species. It appeared humanoid in shape with a pitch black body that practically blended in with the darkness and it had what Enitan perceived as either a boar's head or a mask that resembled such. The entity whispered into Enitan's ear that he would have to be prepared to kill those he never thought he would have to if he wanted to reach the pinnacle. After the entity vanished, Enitan's mind was flooded with images of him toppling high tier foes and collecting spoils from his battles. The last image that flowed through his mind horrified him. He saw an older version himself standing over Toshimasu's corpse with a piece of cloth flowing from his hand - his master's infamous headband. Enitan, freaked out by the images he saw, stayed awake throughout the night's entirety. He didn't know whether his experience was real or imagined. But, he did know that every image that materialized within his mind was only a reflection of his true musings. He had become jealous of his master and wanted everything he had - his headband and his fame. It was when he accepted what he truly wanted that he awoke his "killing intent" for the first time. Enitan's heart raced as his veins throbbed across his body. His body knew what it was doing but at the same time he didn't. That wasn't the same as him refuting it. As he half-consciously strolled through the forest cutting down whatever lay in his path, his mind permitted his body to progress as it fed on the thrill. When Toshimasu discovered Enitan the next morning, his kimono tattered and a wake of destruction around him, he felt conflicted about training the boy any further. He soon shoved aside his worries as he too had his own ambitions which he planned on achieving through his student. If a master was able to successfully train a student of notoriety then that would only cement his legacy into history. Would this decision prove to be a fatal mistake? Only time would tell. When Enitan completed the next stage in his training his master introduced him to the spotlight by pitting him against the pupil's of his rivals. The matches were intended to be spars to compare their skill levels. Enitan would prove to be unfit to partake in such a friendly atmosphere as he didn't hesitate to overpower and execute each opponent he was presented. Now a teenager who was learning more advanced techniques, Enitan had finally started to worry Toshimasu and a rift started to divide them. Toshimasu started to see the potential consequences of his mistake and tried to avoid it. Not wanting to kill Enitan with his own blade - a part of him having grown fond of the boy - Toshimasu enlisted samurai who he thought outclassed Enitan to bring him down. What he didn't count on was Enitan's growth. When the boy returned with the decapitated head of one of his assailants, Toshimasu sighed and declared his fate sealed. With nothing left to teach Enitan, Toshimaru left him to his own devices and told him to come and find him after passing another test. Enitan would have to obtain a or else Toshimasu would decline his challenge. Eager to cross blades with the man he had seen subjugate the entire Nishihara Province, Enitan agreed to his master's conditions and facilitated the precursor to his final fight against Toshimasu. Since Toshimasu refused to fight him without a graded sword, Enitan hunted for samurai who were known to carry them throughout the province. They weren't keen on giving up their blades and those who Enitan encountered put up quite the resistance to protect their cherished weapons. After fighting several battles of attrition, the roaming Enitan targeted a samurai named Yoshizen who bore a sword known as Amai Zangyaku. Enitan challenged Yoshizen for ownership of Amai Zanygaku and they fought near a waterfall. The battle wasn't easy for Enitan for Yoshizen had him on the retreat for most of the fight. With each clash Enitan could feel the raw power of both Yoshizen and Amai Zangyaku pressuring him. It was almost as if they were synergized with each other. When Enitan came to this realization he attempted to fight in the same manner, his focus allowing him to counter Yoshizen's strikes. While it didn't help him in gaining the upperhand it did allow him to prevent Yoshizen from dealing a fatal blow. Surprising himself, Enitan was able to keep his cool throughout the fight and did not slip into his killing intent even once. A did his fights prior to facing Yoshizen, their battle slowed to a stalemate. Yoshizen then coincided defeat out of the blue. He remarked that judging by the rate of their breaths he had far less stamina than Enitan and would thus lose inevitably. He handed Amai Zangyaku over to Enitan without any r eluctance and the two samurai went on their way. While Enitan wasn't satisfied with the way he won against Yoshizen, he was proud to be the new owner of Amai Zangyaku. Now it was time for him to test his fate against his own master. The former master and pupil duo united at the peak of a mountain for their fight. They exchange brief pleasantries with Toshimasu even attempting to reminisce on the years they spent together. Enitan didn't allow his mind to be overtaken by Toshimasu's words. He had long squashed any loyalty he held towards Toshimasu. It was time for them to go at it once and for all. At the very beginning of the fight the difference in skill showed immediately. Toshimasu had little to no trouble parrying each of Enitan's strikes and he also struck him, his attacks leaving behind minor wounds. Enitan was shocked - his master whose peak had long surpassed had actually gotten stronger when they were apart. Disappointed by his students lack of sufficient performance, Toshimasu taunted Enitan and encouraged him to do better. Toshimasu refused to relent from his disapproval of his student's fighting ability. He even went as far as to accuse Enitan of holding back. That struck a cord within Enitan. It was one thing to call his technique sloppy but it was a whole other level of disrespect to say he was holding back - or in other words not trying. Enitan had done nothing but try his whole entire life. On the road of a warrior not trying meant certain death. Infuriated by his master's words, Enitan amplified his strength and his true reckless nature erupted. He overpowered Toshimasu quick and drove the blade of his sword into his torso, shredding his insides. Toshimasu was stunned by the sudden impaling. The time he had left dwindling by the second, he took advantage of his final moments to give his last words to his student - "I knew I should've killed you that day in the forest." Snorting, Enitan yanked the blade of his sword out of Toshimasu's chest and left his lifeless corpse to hit the ground. Not even bothering to give his master a proper burial - the sting from his hating criticisms still lingering - Enitan collected the headband from Toshimasu and left him to the crows. Now that he had defeated his master and taken his former position as the strongest swordsman within the Nishihara Province, Enitan knew that it was time for him to leave for he could go no higher. There was no one within Nishihara that was worth his time so he left the province and traveled through the rest of Wano Country. He was quick to learn that outside of Nishihara his status meant absolutely nothing. Other samurai even mocked him upon seeing the headband around his head, stating that Nishihara was among the weakest of the region's provinces. Enitan was outraged that in the end all of his lives work amounted to nothing. It was then that the implications of all his actions struck him. He had killed the only man in this foreign land that ever showed him anything close to adoration. He maybe even felt ashamed of himself for allowing his lust for power to consume him. Enitan didn't dwell on these sorrows for too long as he came to loathe them. Guilt was out of reach for a man who had guilt as many as he had in his short existence. All he felt capable of doing from that point onward was what he did best - slaying others with his blade. Enitan decided to leave Wano Country and travel abroad. He was always aware that it wasn't his true home and while he didn't care about his place of origin in the slighest, he despised the idea of remaining in a place he was not valued any longer. With only his sword and a stolen boat he tackled the Grand Line and discovered that a host of new challenges awaited him. Having yet to reach his peak, Enitan only grew stronger as he crossed blades with other powerful swordsmen within the New World. Emerging from such a strong stretch of sea only aided in the explosion of his growth. The warriors he clashed with certainly superior than those of the Four Blues. Although he lost many fights and was forced to retreat on numerous accounts, Enitan learned something from each of his new wounds and within a matter of a few years was back to claiming lives. As strong swordsmen from various islands began to fall gradually, the attention of the World Government was peaked as rumors of the Afro Reaper came aross the desks of their politicians. There were those who wanted the Afro Reaper executed for the threat he presented while others wished to see him in action. Enitan had made the crucial mistake of earning the attention of the entity that controlled the world. After engaging a swordsmen affiliated with the in battle and being cornered by their subordinates, Enitan was captured and charged with a portion of the deaths he was responsible for - the total amount being unknown to even the World Government. As he had never been issued a former bounty because of his enigmatic nature, Some officials took advantage of his vulnerability to bring him to their employ. Either be executed or help the World Government claim territory within the New World as a hired blade - those where his only two choices. To meet his demise by public execution was probably a death he deserved but not one he desired. Enitan refused to die any way other than by the blade of another swordsman. He accepted the offer to serve the World Government as a mercenary only because he would live to fight until he was slain. Enitan was pardoned for his previous misdeeds on the grounds he pledge his loyalty to the World Government and cease his senseless slaughter. He agreed and was passed around the likes of World Government affiliates to do as they pleased. His primary duty was to aid member kingdoms of the World Government - particularly those ruled by - in expanding their territory. He partook in a few wars and fought on the front lines for causes he didn't believe in. As he grew up a fighter, it didn't bother him to claim lives and looked at the wars as only apart of a bigger deal he had settled. But dueling in the affairs of lowly kingdoms did not appease Enitan at all. He wasn't brawling against strong swordsmen as he once enjoyed. The men he cut down were only soldiers - pawns in a game of chess between those who ruled and those who resisted. Enitan became very displeased with his mercenary career. Not only had he lost his freedom but his passion of crossing blades with other swordsmen had been stripped for him. Without his passion he was nothing so it came time for him to make a choice. He made his decision and outwardly expressed his displeasure with the World Government. Quitting his job as a mercenary, he decapitated the man who was sent to assign him his next job and brandished his head around as a gesture of disrespect. Synopsis Equipment Amai Zangyaku 'Amai Zangyaku '(甘い残虐, Promising Cruelty) is the katana that Enitan wields as his principal weapon . It is not the first sword he has owned but is his closest for he risked his life in battle against another strong Wano Country samurai to earn the right to be its owner. Amai Zanygaku is of great contrast to Enitan's first sword - a weak blade which he stole from an attacker. It was constructed by a skilled blacksmith and is therefore classified as a Meito of the Ryo Wazamono grade, making it among the lower tier of graded swords but certainly a step above regular blades. Amai Zangyaku appears as a standard katana with a curved blade. Its hilt is colored dark with a golden pattern and it has a wide guard that is also gold. Hanging from its end cap is a chain with a trinket attached to it - the crest belonging to the man who smithed and a identifying characteristic that sets it apart from other katana. Powers and Abilities Physical Prowess At his arrival on the shores of Wano Country, it was not expected for Enitan to even survive let alone become the beast of a man he is presently. His time spent forging not only hardened him mentally but physically as well as his body endured and matured with his hardships. Enitan's endurance, strength, speed, and stamina are all well above average and his parameters allow him to fight battles of attrition extensively. First, his endurance allows him to withstand blows that would bring death onto the average man. He has been through countless sword fights and has tolerated potentially fatal stab wounds to areas of his body that are of value to his value - his torso being a key example. In his fight against his own master Toshimasu, during which he was greatly overpowered towards the beginning, Enitan was dealt a crucial strike across his chest that should've brought him to his knees. Instead, Enitan was only caught off guard by the strike and his balance lost temporarily. Although Enitan is able to withstand intense damage, he is by no means invincible - his primary areas of vulnerability ranging from the neck up. It has been speculated that the reason why he allowed his afro to grow so thick was to act as a defense for his head as blades have been caught within its grasp before. Next, Enitan's strength has been remarked as barbaric in its brutality. Even at a fraction of his potential he is able to commit monstrous feats by pouring his raw physical into his blade. Even as a teenager - the period of his life when he began to grow exponentially - Enitan was able to drive his blade deep into trees and leave behind huge gashes. As an adult he has gotten much stronger as ripping through weaker trees with ease is beyond a possibility for him. Although not quite skilled in unarmed combat, Enitan's physical attributes allow him to compensate for his lack of skill. In situations when he is without a blade, Enitan has been able to deliever powerful jabs capable of knocking opponents unconscious or shattering their bones depending on where he hits them. As overwhelming as his strength is Enitan is not without restraint. For instance, his strength seems to be relative on his emotions and because of his volatile nature, they are seldom stable. Therefore the intensity of his strikes can seem irregular during battle. When his anger is explosive, Enitan's strength seems to skyrocket. Alas, his quick gain in power makes it rather uncontrollable as well and he has even been known to do damage to himself when flaunting his strength recklessly. While his large size may give the impression that his movements are sluggish and his flexibility nonexistent, Enitan is able to maneuver at a shockingly fast rate. His speed is not the best around and is certainly inferior to his own strength, but Enitan is quick enough to match other expert swordsmen who undoubtedly possess top of the line athleticism. He has been able to perceive and parry strikes with considerable range and swiftness and slip away from surprise attacks - his enhanced reflexes allowing a prompt reaction which works in conjunction with his agility to mount a sufficient avoidance. Enitan's speed not only aids him in evasiveness, but also when going on the offense. He is fast enough to quickly progress across moderate distances and can enclose on enemies that are several feet away without much of a wait on their part. He uses this speed in accordance with his strength to strike hard and brief, not wanting to give enemies a chance to retaliate if possible. An immense amount of stamina is the fuel that makes Enitan the tank that he is. Where his skill cannot help him overcome, Enitan's resilience perseveres. Especially when he was still in-training, Enitan was able to to use his stamina to an advantage and outlast opponents who should've been able to defeat him with ease. His superior stamina was most evident during his fight to claim Amai Zangyaku. Realizing that Enitan had enough energy to continue fighting regardless of the severity of his injuries, Yoshizen surrendered the match to preserve his own health. In his fight against Toshimasu, an outclassed Enitan remained on the defensive throughout the entirety of the fight's start - Toshimasu's vastly superior agility making it hard for him to land a hit. Vigorously dodging consecutive attacks, Enitan was able to continue fighting as his breath shortened with each sidestep of his opponent blade. Alas, he still has his tanks as shown when he was passed out from exhaustation during his test in the forest. As a drawback for having an excess amount of stamina, Enitan cannot allow his tank to run completely empty for the consequences are dire. He has a surprisingly slow recovery from exhaustion and will bedridden for at least a week if he manages to run himself dry. This can be accredited to his killing intent which causes him to forgo his judgment and overexert his body in favor of increased physicality. Swordsmanship Mastery When Enitan first grasped a sword he had little to no idea how to properly wield it, both his footwork and handling being sloppy. He never intended to take up a blade but had to due to the rough circumstances he was trapped in. The first time that Enitan ever held a sword he managed to take another man's life without any sort of proper training. With the right mentor to guide him, he was able to become a monster as he was taught how to orchestrate his strong and sturdy strikes with better potency. While he didn't exactly breeze through his master's curriculum he did overcome whatever difficulties he faced with his training and eventually gained an understanding of the basics. Most of his knowledge from swordsmanship after that came from experience as dueling against other swordsmen taught him more than any practice. Enduring the slices of their swords reminded him that all mistakes were crucial and each battle he survived yielded a new lesson. Enitan has developed into a great samurai after training throughout the majority of his childhood and further honing his skills against strong opponents. A physically strong individual, he has a direct and confrontational fighting style and very little relents. His core method is to push his enemy back while attempting to leave very little window for a counterstrike. As Enitan enjoys long and drawn out bouts, he seldom aims for the vital areas of stronger foes early on in fights as he wants to keep them standing long enough to give him a challenge. He also likes to test the strength of his opponent at the start of a fight to judge just how much force he will need to invest in his slashes. When initiating combat against those he feels are worthy, Enitan will strike lighter than average and gradually increase the drive behind his attacks as a means of conserving energy. Because of his length he takes advantage of having a broad range and uses wide slashes to keep his adversary at bay. Haki Busoshoku Haki Kenbunshoku Haki Relationships Enemies World Government Quotes Major Battles Trivia *According to the author, if Enitan were from a place in the real world it would be Nigeria. *His name is of Yoruban origin meaning "person of story." *He draws inspiration from Afro Samurai and Jin of Samurai Champloo. *He is the author's first character to not be from the as well as his first character to be from the Grand Line. *The name of Enitan's master, Toshimasu, is derived from who is a historical samurai. Category:Characters Category:Grand Line Character Category:Samurai Category:Wano Country Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Swordsmen